El secreto tras la luna
by Sora-Tu-Padre
Summary: Christa Lenz es una estudiante ordinaria que guarda un secreto tras el que va una de las manadas de hombres-lobos más fuertes de la ciudad. Su camino se cruzará con el de una extraña llamada Ymir, quien la ayudará a sobrevivir en medio de la guerra que lleva años desarrollándose para ver qué criaturas son las más fuertes y consiguen controlar la ciudad. Lemon y violencia, M.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos, lectores de fanfiction. Aquí os traigo un fic de Ymir y Christa, es una idea que se me ha ocurrido esta tarde estudiando alemán (cosas que pasan) y he decidido escribir un poco sobre ellas. No es una historia demasiado compleja, pero más o menos se puede desarrollar en más capítulos. **

**Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo y decidme si he de continuarla o dejarla parada, gracias por su tiempo. **

**Un saludo. ^^**

* * *

El lobo grisáceo olisqueó la hierba fresca que había cerca de unos árboles, dentro de uno de los bosques más espesos del norte, perfecto para la caza. Por las zonas abundaban muchas especies de animales de los cuales podía cazar para poder comer y subsistir. Levantó la cabeza agachando las orejas sabiendo que su manada se encontraba cerca.

Aunque eran animales solitarios, estos lobos no eran totalmente normales. Ellos no eran lobos del todo. Era lo que se conocía por aquellas tierras frías como licántropos, humanos capaces de convertirse en lobos y en un estado intermedio a ello, lo que la gente llamaba hombres- lobos. Peligrosos, aterradores y repudiados por la gente que vivía cerca de aquellos bosques.

La ciudad que se encontraba cerca de aquellos bosques era una de las más grandes del norte, limpia, con unas leyes estrictas y con una división de barrios equiparable al resto de ciudades del mundo. En el barrio de los ricos se encontraban los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad, grandes empresarios, algún que otro comerciante con mucha suerte y gente de ese tipo. En el barrio de la gente media se encontraba gente decente, con medianos ingresos y con tiendas en posesión, lo que les daba cierto prestigio entre la comunidad. Por último se encontraba el barrio bajo donde vivían los pobres, gente que apenas se podía mantener, familias marginales que intentaban salir como podían de ese barrio y conseguir una mejor vida.

Pero a este lobo en particular, le daba igual. Era mucho más grande de lo normal y su pelaje y porte hacía que otros lobos con los que se cruzara agacharan la mirada reconociendo por el olor y la vista quién era. Trotó hacia donde venía el olor de la manada y una vez llegó allí se encontró con unas quince personas sentadas alrededor de un fuego. Todos levantaron la mirada cuando se acercó el lobo al campamento y con un ruidoso chasquido empezó a metamorfosearse y a volverse humano de nuevo.

Era un joven de unos veinticuatro años, alto, rubio y muy en forma, con mirada de poco amigos. El resto de gente se acercó al fuego cuando él se detuvo cerca de ellos, preparado para dirigirles unas palabras, no en vano, era él el líder de la manada.

-Bienvenidos, hermanos.- dijo levantando la voz para que lo miraran todos. Tras conseguir la atención deseada, continuó.- Veo que habéis conseguido recibir mi mensaje a tiempo.

-No estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, Reiner.- le dijo una mujer con el cabello moreno y cara de aburrida. Era una de sus mejores lobas y guerreras, su nombre era Mikasa. - Otros seres podrían detectar nuestra presencia.

-Es una emergencia.- les dijo sonriendo.- Necesitaba contacta con vosotros lo antes posible.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó otra persona, un moreno bastante alto que todo el mundo conocía como Berthold. Era el mejor amigo de Reiner y le tenía mucho respeto. - ¿Eren ha vuelto a meter la pata en una cacería?

-¡Eh! - se quejó el chico, más bajo que Berthold pero con más agallas que ninguno. - ¡Deja de meterte conmigo o te juro que lo lamentarás! - gritó mirando con ira a su compañero.

Berthold soltó un gruñido desafiándolo y Mikasa se interpuso entre ellos dos, Eren dejó que su hermanastra se encarara con el joven y se giró para ver a Reiner mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados, cansado de sus peleas.

-Dejaos de tonterías.- dijo acercándose a Berthold y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo. - No ha sido nadie de la manada.- dijo él.

-Entonces deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y di lo que tengas que decir.- dijo Annie, una joven rubia con una mirada que helaba el alma a quien la mirara, ella era la otra líder de la manada junto a Reiner, ambos macho y hembra alfa.

Reiner no soportaba el comportamiento de Annie algunas veces, pero sobretodo lo que más odiaba de ella era que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba intentando poner calma en la manada. Desde luego ella era la única que podía parar cualquier agresión entre sus hermanos de cacería con una simple frase, demostrando quién de los dos ejercía más poder sobre la manada.

-La he encontrado.- dijo con una sonrisa lupina. - He encontrado a la loba que andábamos buscando.

Los presentes levantaron la cabeza para mirar a Reiner incrédulos. Después de un año de guerras con otra manada de lobos más numerosa que quería el territorio que les correspondía por derecho, habían encontrado a la loba que desertó del grupo para seguir con su vida normal, prefiriendo la vida de humano y dejando de lado las lealtades de los lobos. Esa loba conocía todos los secretos de la otra manada, sus identidades y con ella lograría dar caza a esos lobos y ahuyentarlos de ese bosque. Recuperando las tierras que llevaban perdidas hasta ahora en esa guerra.

La manada mostró sus colmillos, preparados para entrar en combate, esperando que Reiner les diera las instrucciones pertinentes para salir a cazar, pero el rubio tenía otros planes en mente.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó Annie cruzándose de brazos al lado de Eren, que la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pensando si saltaría sobre él cuando menos se lo esperara.

-Su nombre es Christa Lenz, puede que algunos de vosotros la conozcáis.- dijo mirando a Armin, el amigo de la infancia de Eren y Mikasa, que estaba sentado en el suelo escuchando las palabras de Reiner sin creérselo.

-¿Christa Lenz? No puede ser, yo mismo la registré, ni siquiera huele a lobo.- dijo él.

-Es una fugitiva de la manada enemiga, Armin.- explicó.- Es normal que cubra su olor para que no la pillen.

-¿Qué hemos de hacer entonces? Me pondré a buscar su expediente y lo que estudia en la universidad. Después de todo, fue compañera mía en el instituto, seguro que puedo sacarle algo de información relevante. - se ofreció Armin.

-Necesitamos que se acerque a la manada, pero no que sospeche de nosotros. Consigue toda la información relevante a ella y hazte su amigo.- le dijo Reiner.- Cuando llegue el momento, la obligaremos a que nos de la información.

-Así se hará.- dijo Armin asintiendo con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo.

Eren y Mikasa se acercaron a él. Reiner miró a Annie, quien asintió, dando por finalizada la reunión. Cada uno se marchó por su lado, todos volvieron a sus casas después de un día bastante ajetreado, unos más que otros, aunque esa noche no hubiera habido cacería ni lucha por los territorios.

El asunto de la guerra los tenía bastante asqueados, por no añadir la cantidad de gente nueva que venía a la ciudad esos días. No sólo los lobos eran los que los tenían preocupados, los vampiros, los dhampir, algún que otro ser sin agrupar ocupaban también parte de su tiempo. Al fin y al cabo era su ciudad y tenían que protegerla a toda costa para que ellos siguieran siendo la raza dominante en ella. Lo único que querían era vivir en paz con el resto de criaturas de la ciudad, pero hasta que no terminaran con la guerra entre ellos, los seguirían viendo débiles e intentarían apoderarse de la ciudad cuando menos se lo esperaran.

* * *

El despertador sonó como cada mañana a la misma hora. Una mano agarró el objeto tan estridente que se encontraba encima de una mesita de noche y lo apagó torpemente. Acto seguido una cabellera rubia y despeinada emergió de entre las sábanas, acompañando al cuerpo medio dormido de una joven muy hermosa, recién despierta.

Sus bonitos ojos azules, claros y brillantes como dos zafiros recorrieron su habitación de arriba abajo, buscando con la mirada sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Una vez las localizó se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando hacia su escritorio lleno de papeles de la universidad. Al lado de éste se encontraba la persiana, medio cerrada por la cual entraba la luz de la mañana.

Se levantó y se acercó al armario empotrado que tenía en la pared izquierda y abrió sus puertas para elegir algo que ponerse ese día. Se decidió por algo sencillo, vaqueros, zapatillas y un jersey calentito para soportar la falta de calefacción que había en su universidad.

Después de vestirse y de ordenar un poco sus libros y de meter en la mochila los que se tenía que llevar fue al baño a peinare y a adecentarse un poco.

La joven vivía sola en un apartamento pequeño, de sólo una habitación y un baño, con un salón que tenía la cocina abierta y un pequeño balcón. Era un tercero, pero ella se sentía muy a gusto con ese espacio que era de ella. Era lo único que tenía, pero sentía que ese era su sitio, su hogar.

Tomó algo para desayunar y se cargó la mochila al hombro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con sus llaves en la mano y caminó hacia la universidad, que se encontraba lejos de su casa pero no le importaba caminar. De hecho lo prefería a ser llevada en coche.

Su madre murió hacía unos tres años y desde entonces, Christa tuvo que empezar a valerse por sí misma, ya que la había criado su madre sola y no tenía parientes cercanos. Pero no le importaba, sabía que el mundo era un lugar cruel y ella estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Bajando las escaleras fijó su vista en algo que le llamó la atención justo cuando llegó a la base del edificio. Aparcada en la entrada del portal había una motocicleta, una de las caras advirtió cuando salió a la calle para poder verla mejor. Era una moto bastante bonita, pensó mientras la observaba retomando su camino hacia la universidad. No quería llegar tarde a las clases de la mañana.

Nada más llegar al campus, se tropezó con una persona, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás pidiendo perdón a la persona con la que se había chocado mientras mantenía el equilibrio. El joven le sonrió mostrando una sonrisa cordial, mirando sus ojos azules, parecidos a los suyos, pero no tan brillantes.

-¡Armin! -exclamó la joven sonriendo, mostrando la sonrisa que más corazones había capturado en todo el campus. - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - Armin le devolvió la sonrisa contagiado por su alegría.

-Ya te digo, ¿cuánto ha pasado… tres años? - preguntó calculando mentalmente.- Pensaba que no seguías en la ciudad, que te habías marchado a estudiar fuera.

-Lo iba a hacer.- le dijo con media sonrisa rascándose la cabeza, risueña.- Pero mi madre enfermó y… murió.- su mirada se volvió triste.- Así que tuve que quedarme.

-Oh, lo siento mucho… - dijo agarrando su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

-No pasa nada.- dijo volviendo a la sonrisa de antes.- La vida sigue y puedo seguir estudiando, así que no está todo tan mal.

-Es cierto.- le dijo sonriendo genuinamente.- Tengo que irme a clase, pero estaré por el campus. ¿Quieres que quedemos algún día para charlar tranquilamente? - cogió un bolígrafo que llevaba en la chaqueta y le apuntó el número a Christa en un papel.

-Claro, será un placer.- le dijo cogiendo el papel y despidiéndose de él, que se marchó corriendo para no llegar tarde a sus clases.

Cuando Armin se alejó de ella sonrió sonrojándose un poco, era tal como recordaba, un verdadero ángel enviado a la tierra para deleite de los mortales. Se encontró con la mirada de Mikasa, que lo estaba observando desde la distancia. Armin perdió el sonrojo de inmediato y se acercó a ella. Le hizo un gesto aburrido y se dio la vuelta para ir a clase. Armin la siguió sin mediar palabra.

* * *

Una vez finalizadas las clases de la tarde, Christa recogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y acompañó al coche a uno de ellos, su amigo Connie, que iba con ella a la misma carrera y tenía las mismas clases que él. El chico era un poco más alto que ella, aunque casi se pudiera decir que tenían la misma altura, con el pelo rapado y sus ojos de color verde que hacían que las miradas de la gente se posaran en ellos por la tonalidad tan extraña que tenían.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? Está anocheciendo.- le dijo él sacando las llaves del coche y abriéndolo para dejar las cosas de clase en el maletero.

-No, me apetece volver andando. Es bueno para la salud.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Connie se enrojeció un poco al ver a su amiga sonreír. Siempre estaba guapa, pero cuando sonreía iluminaba a cualquier persona sobre todo a esa hora de la tarde, mientras el atardecer y la luz del sol escondiéndose le daban unas tonalidades anaranjadas que sobre su piel hacían que de verdad pareciera un ángel.

Se despidieron momentos más tarde, cuando terminaron de comentar las clases de los profesores de su facultad. Christa empezó a andar hacia su casa a paso lento, disfrutando el aire otoñal que le daba en la cara. Las calles ya estaban oscuras y empezaban a encender las farolas, pero aún así no tenía miedo de recorrerlas, se las sabía de memoria y se había criado en ese barrio.

Caminó por la zona comercial hasta que llegó cerca de su casa, estaba sólo a unas manzanas de distancia cuando se fijó en que la motocicleta que había visto por la mañana aparcada delante de su portal estaba justamente cerca de donde se encontraba ella. La reconoció por una rasguño que tenía en el lateral, que no le afeaba para nada. Entretenida en mirar el vehículo escuchó un sollozo provenir de un callejón que se encontraba a su espalda. Se acercó a observar lo que era y vio a una persona agachada en el suelo agarrándose su pierna.

-¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó acercándose al bulto que había en la oscuridad del callejón.

La persona siguió sollozando. Christa se acercó a ella con cautela, mirando en todas direcciones intentando ver algo extraño o fuera de lo normal en ese callejón. Su olfato no distinguía nada raro pero aún así no bajaba la guardia, fuera lo que fuera, no era normal encontrarse a alguien en un callejón en esta ciudad, solo al menos.

A unos dos metros de distancia pudo distinguir la figura completamente. Era un hombre, de unos treinta y pocos años, con barba de tres días y vestido con ropa informal. Estaba sollozando agarrándose su tobillo. Al parecer se lo había torcido.

-¡Ayúdame! - exclamó mirando a Christa, que entrecerró los ojos intentando oler a esa persona, pero no olía a nada que ella pudiera distinguir como una amenaza, así que se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó todavía recelosa.

-Unos vándalos me han robado y me han apaleado.- le explicó apoyándose en la pared para mantener su peso mientras Christa se acercaba, todavía manteniendo las distancias.

Pasados unos segundos, Christa se acercó a ayudar al hombre. Apoyó su peso en ella y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida justo cuando tres hombres entraron en el callejón. Christa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ellos sí que olían a lobos. Reconoció el olor de los tres desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, unos diez metros separados de ellos.

-Se ha decidido ejecutar a la desertora.- dijo el hombre de en medio.

El hombre que estaba apoyado en Christa la empujó hacia delante y se irguió. "Idiota", pensó Christa mientras caía de bruces al suelo, "Soy una idiota". El hombre de detrás crujió sus hombros preparado para metamorfosearse delante de ella, que se levantó para encarar a los tres hombres que caminaban hacia ella, crujiendo sus cuellos.

Ella apretó la mandíbula convirtiéndose en un lobo blanco, precioso, impoluto. Enseñó sus colmillos a los cuatro hombres, que la estaban acorralando contra una de las paredes, evitando que huyera.

Christa iba a morir, pero no era miedo lo que recorrían sus venas, era rabia. Rabia por no poder salir de aquel callejón, rabia por no poder luchar contra ellos como debiera, miedo porque alguien había decidido que estaba mejor muerta y había dado la orden de ejecutarla.

El primero terminó de transformarse, pero se quedó a mitad, no era ni hombre ni lobo, de esa forma tenía más poder y era más peligroso. Los otros tres lo imitaron y se metamorfosearon en licántropos, atrapando a su presa, sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos y sus miradas de satisfacción.

Christa gruñó intentando buscar algún hueco por el que escaparse, pero era imposible, no podía salir de allí. Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver un zarpazo ir hacia ella, logró esquivarlo abriendo las fauces atrapando el brazo, lo que le hizo salir despedida contra la pared. Un gruñido gutural parecido a una risa salió de la garganta del herido.

Se volvió a poner en pie, mirando con ira a los cuatro asaltantes, sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera no saldría con vida de esta.

Un aullido distinto a los demás la hizo levantar el hocico hacia arriba, viendo un destello y siguiendo con la mirada una masa que no pudo distinguir caer delante de ella. Era de un tamaño mucho más grande que el de los licántropos que la estaban atacando, con un pelaje completamente negro, más oscuro que ninguno que hubiera visto jamás.

Era otro licántropo, pero olía distinto a ellos, no era de su manada ni de ninguna que reconociera. El nuevo licántropo abrió las fauces amenazadoramente, delante del lobo blanco mientras los cuatro se preparaban para asaltarlo.

Saltaron hacia él los cuatro, pero él era mucho más grande y rápido, lo que le dio ventaja, derribando a los cuatro asaltantes en menos de un minuto. Christa miró sorprendida los cuerpos de los licántropos, que habían sido desgarrados por las garras del nuevo licántropo.

Lentamente se giró, haciendo que Christa temblara de terror, gruñendo al extraño. El licántropo se irguió más sobre sus piernas, mostrando su altura amenazantemente y la miró a los ojos. Sus zafiros azules se encontraron con el dorado de sus pupilas y tembló, tembló y sintió miedo por primera vez. Un miedo tan indescriptible que hizo que se sintiera débil y más pequeña de lo que era; agachó las orejas asustada y retrocedió hacia la pared de nuevo.

El licántropo negro soltó una carcajada gutural y se agachó para mirarla de cerca. Una de sus garras se acercó a ella y empezó a temblar. La garra acarició su pelaje un segundo antes de retirarse. El licántropo levantó la cabeza aspirando el aire a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta, trepando por la pared, subiendo el edificio con una velocidad pasmosa, seguido de cerca de los ojos de Christa. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Christa soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, se volvió a convertir en humana y salió del callejón todo lo rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta que sobre la moto había una persona con dos ojos dorados mirándola correr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y opiniones, me han alegrado mucho y han hecho que siga con esta historia. En cuanto a las parejas que voy a usar en el fic, no me importaría meter otras como a Mikasa y a Sasha, que es una pareja que siempre me ha llamado la atención, así que se verá en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Un saludo a todos y espero que les guste. Podéis dejar reviews si os sentís con ganas, no os voy a decir que no, :P**

* * *

La persona se quedó mirando cómo Christa corría hacia su casa sin apartar la vista de ella, sus ojos dorados fijos, sin parpadear ni un momento. Se puso el casco y se lo ajustó, arrancando la motocicleta y saliendo hacia el lado contrario del que se había ido la muchacha. El sonido del motor atrajo la atención de la chica, pero cuando se giró para poder ver quién era, la moto desapareció en la siguiente esquina, perdiéndose el sonido del vehículo momentos más tarde.

Corrió entonces a su casa con el corazón desbocado y nada más entrar en ella, cerró la puerta con todos los cerrojos que tenía, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose hasta que se quedó sentada en el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración y calmarse.

Habían intentado matarla, después de más de tres años desaparecida de la manada, ¿por qué ahora, por qué no antes?, se preguntó intranquila. Se mordió el labio preocupada, siempre hacía ese gesto cuando algo no le cuadraba. No tenían motivos para matarla, no había dicho nada a nadie y había ocultado su olor para poder continuar con su vida como si fuera una humana más en la ciudad.

Se levantó del suelo y se olió, apestaba a lobo, a sangre y a sudor, así que se deshizo de las ropas que llevaba puestas de camino a la ducha y decidió ahogar sus penas en el agua caliente, esperando que la ducha la relajase y le aclarase algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente tendría que ver con la guerra que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

Hasta cualquier tonto podría haberse dado cuenta de que fallaba algo en su entorno. La policía había decretado toque de queda y las únicas personas que salían por la noche no solían ser humanos. Ya que los únicos humanos que salían por las noches eran conocidos como los Cazadores Nocturnos y estaban respaldados por la ley.

Habían sido una verdadera molestia para las dos manadas de lobos que se peleaban por la ciudad, así como las otras criaturas que deambulaban por ella como los vampiros que habían llegado recientemente a este lugar. Aunque se mantuvieran al margen de la guerra, eran criaturas a las que temer y no había cosa que les diera más reparo que tener que tratar con lobos, si pudieran exterminarlos a todos, lo harían.

Christa salió de la ducha y se estiró cuan larga era, desentumeciendo sus músculos mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse y vestirse con su pijama para descansar de la tarde tan horrible que había sufrido. Se sentó en el sofá descansando un poco, suspirando por haber tenido que presenciar y sentir tan terrible acontecimiento.

¿Quién era el licántropo negro? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? Eran preguntas que se le escapaban de las manos y de las que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Se rascó la cabeza frustrada, tampoco podía recurrir a sus antiguos contactos ya que en el momento en el que apareciera cerca de los territorios de su antigua manada estaría ofreciendo su cabeza en bandeja de plata, y eso que la plata desagradaba a los licántropos.

Su salvador olía distinto a las dos manadas de lobos que había en la ciudad, ya que años antes, Christa se había dedicado a explorar ambos territorios, puesto que era más débil que los demás. Y esos ojos… no los había visto nunca. Dos ojos dorados, preciosos y aterradores a la vez. Suspiró cansada. Decidió dejar de pensar por hoy en eso, se preparó algo de cena y se acostó después de recoger un poco la casa, descansando y esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor de lo que había sido este.

* * *

−No me esperaba esta situación − dijo una mujer agachada olisqueando los cuerpos que había en el callejón. Su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha de color verde oscura, su compañero, al lado de ella, llevaba la misma ropa.−. ¿Quién ha tenido tanta fuerza como para matar a estos cuatro licántropos?

−Sea lo que fuera, no era humano− dijo el otro agachándose al lado de la mujer, que miraba interesada los cadáveres destrozados de los que parecían cuatro humanos.

Los licántropos al morir volvían a su forma humana, así si alguien encontraba los cadáveres por la mañana hubieran dicho que no eran seres sobrenaturales, mientras que ellos, ambos miembros de los Cazadores sabían perfectamente lo que estaban observando en esos momentos.

−Cogeré unas muestras para analizarlas.

Sacó de una especie de bolsa que llevaba oculta por la chaqueta, unas tijeras y varios botes de cristal. Con una destreza envidiable empezó a cortar trozos lacerados y con sangre de los cadáveres, recogió algunos trozos de tela de la ropa hecha jirones y se lo guardó todo. Su compañero no hizo nada más que observarla terminar.

−Fascinante− decía ella mirando cada bote que guardaba en su bolsa, se subió las gafas que llevaba puestas, mirando hacia su compañero, aunque sin poder distinguir la expresión de su rostro, pero poco necesitaba ver para saber que estaba aburrido. − Venga, Levi, no me digas que no te pica la curiosidad por saber quién ha hecho esto.

−Sólo la justo y necesaria− contestó con un tono de voz monótono y grave, era más bajo que su compañera, pero aún así imponía respeto. No en vano, era el mejor de los Cazadores.

Hange, que así se llamaba la mujer, se incorporó una vez hubo reunido las muestras suficientes como para mantenerse entretenida un par de semanas como mucho.

−Volvamos al cuartel y que se encarguen los demás de limpiar esto− dijo Levi girándose para salir de callejón seguido de Hange, que no paraba de mirar los botes intentando averiguar lo que había dentro, sin parar de hacer suposiciones en voz alta.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los dos al cuartel. Un edificio bastante extraño que se encontraba a mitad del barrio marginal y el barrio medio. Era un buen lugar para esconderse ya que no había mucha gente que soliera pasar por esa zona. Y menos de noche.

Entraron a una de las salas que había allí donde se encontraba el resto de gente que trabajaba junto a ellos, reconoció a unos cuantos antes de acercarse al hombre alto y rubio que discutía con otro que tenía su mismo color de cabello.

−Ya he dicho que no, Reiner− dijo el hombre más mayor, sus ojos azules miraron los de su compañero. −Está prohibido acercarse al barrio de los ricos sin que tengamos autorización de las autoridades, hay que seguir las normas.

−¡Pero se escapará! −exclamó Reiner enfadado, a su lado Berthold intentando poner calma en el asunto. −Ese infecto vampiro ha matado ya a varios de los nuestros, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dejarlo suelto?

−La orden ha sido pedida, en un par de días seremos capaces de ir a cazarlo− puso una mano sobre su hombro.−. Tranquilízate y prepárate lo mejor que puedas para matarlo antes de que siga chupando sangre de inocentes.

Parece ser que las palabras de Erwin, el capitán de los Cazadores Nocturnos, trnaquilizaron a Reiner, que resopló enfadado por no poder continuar con el rastreo de un vampiro que había atacado en el barrio donde él residía durante un par de días. Cuando por fin consiguió descubrir quién era, el vampiro se escapó de él.

Berthold acompañó a Reiner a otro lado de la sala donde discutirían asuntos entre ellos mientras el capitán se dedicaba a recibir a los recién llegados, pudiendo observar que Hange estaba más contenta que de costumbre y que Levi seguía prestándole la misma atención que de costumbre, es decir, ninguna.

−¿Qué me traéis? − preguntó mirando a sus compañeros con interés.

−Cuatro cadáveres y varias preguntas− dijo Levi atrayendo el interés de Reiner y Berthold.

−¿Licántropos?

−Así es. Cuatro licántropos mutilados en un callejón, en el barrio medio. Algo muy grande los ha tenido que matar porque al juzgar por el sitio y las huellas, otra bestia de esas ha conseguido matarlos y escaparse en menos de diez minutos. En cuanto oímos los gruñidos nos dirigimos allí, pero no quedaba nada. Mala suerte. − se encogió de hombros mirando a Hange, que empezaba a sacar los botes y a explicarle cosas a Erwin sobre lo que podían sacar de ellas, así como las suposiciones de por qué se encontraban cuatro licántropos en ese callejón.

−¿Estarían persiguiendo a alguien? − preguntó Erwin mirando con interés una de las muestras, que tenía piel dentro del bote.

− Lo más probable es que estuvieran cazando a alguien, pero ese alguien los cazó antes. − dijo Levi sentándose en la mesa con aspecto aburrido.

Reiner y Berthold bajaron la voz y se miraron. El moreno asintió haciendo que Reiner se acercara a él para susurrarle al oído unas instrucciones. Berthold asintió y se escabulló del edificio sin ser visto, siguiendo las órdenes de Reiner, que se quedó oyendo a sus superiores hablar sobre el altercado.

Berthold se acercó a la zona donde habían sido encontrados los cadáveres para reconocer por el olfato si era alguno de los de su manada. Una vez terminado el reconocimiento y tras haber limpiado las huellas que él mismo hubiera podido dejar, volvió al cuartel.

No había tardado más de media hora, pero Hange seguía hablando acaloradamente de sus muestras, mientras sus ayudantes le habían traído sus instrumentos para que los pudiera comprobar y pudiera investigarlos con tranquilidad.

Levi y Erwin estaban discutiendo unos asuntos mientras el resto de gente paseaba por el edificio, algunos saliendo a patrullar por la ciudad, otros volviendo del turno de patrulla. Reiner se encontraba leyendo unos documentos sobre la caza de vampiros justo cuando Berthold se desplomó en una silla a su lado. El rubio se giró a mirarlo.

− No hay nada que indique que hayan sido los nuestros − se rascó la cabeza. − El olor era de los lobos del barrio alto.

− Nuestros enemigos − dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba los documentos en la mesa. −. Hay que avisar a Armin y que empiece a tratar con Christa, necesitamos conseguir esa información cuanto antes.

− ¿No sería más fácil si la secuestramos y le sacamos la información a la fuerza?

− Es una loba menor. No merece la pena. Resultaría más conveniente que se uniera a nosotros por su propia voluntad.

− Tú decides − dijo el moreno enlazando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y echando una cabezadita mientras no hubiera emergencias que atender.

* * *

Christa apagó el despertador sintiendo más cansancio del que le hubiera gustado tener. Se desperezó como todas las mañanas y se preparó para ir a la universidad. Una vez en clase se encontró con Connie, que la estaba esperando como siempre, guardándole un asiento a su lado en la clase.

A la hora de la comida se tropezó con Armin, que salía de uno de los edificios del Campus. Iba acompañado por uno de sus amigos de la infancia, Eren, al que Christa conocía de vista ya que nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con él a diferencia de con el rubio.

− ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte, Christa! − le dijo Armin efusivamente yendo a saludarla con alegría. − Íbamos a comer por aquí, ¿te ibas ya a casa?

− No − le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco. − De hecho iba a comer por aquí también, si no os importa podemos comer juntos.

− Cuantos más, mejor.

Caminaron juntos hacia el bar donde iban a comer cuando se cruzaron con la hermana de Eren, acompañada de otra persona que Christa no reconoció. La rubia se acordaba de Mikasa ya que siempre había estado muy apegada a su hermano cuando se conocieron. La persona que acompañaba a Mikasa era una chica con el pelo castaño rojizo, ojos castaños y una sonrisa muy bonita que hizo que Christa se preguntara por qué se juntaba con Mikasa, que parecía tener siempre el mismo gesto serio y aburrido.

La chica se llamaba Sasha y era una joven llena de energía, así que Christa y ella hicieron buenas migas enseguida. Se sentaron a comer y estuvieron charlando amigablemente de las cosas que les habían pasado esos años que no se habían visto, cosas del instituto al que iban en común y cómo habían ido a parar a la universidad.

Christa no les contó muchas cosas, salvo lo estricto y necesario, manteniendo una fachada de amabilidad mientras intentaba clasificar a las personas con las que estaba sentada como humanos y otras criaturas. Ya que Mikasa actuaba de forma tan fría, Christa estaba segura de que algo ocultaba, al igual que Eren, que de vez en cuando la miraba comprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminó la comida se despidió de ellos cortésmente, volviendo para empezar sus clases, decidiendo que ninguno de ellos olía a lobo. O eran distintos, o estaban ocultando su olor para confundirla. De todas formas, dejó de preocuparse y se dirigió a su aula, donde la estaba esperando Connie, que acababa de volver de su casa.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía náuseas. Maldita resaca. La chica se levantó aguantando la respiración, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para intentar apaciguar los latidos dolorosos de la sangre en sus sienes. Espiró calmando los latidos de su corazón, mirando en derredor.

Estaba en una habitación desconocida para ella. Se encontraba desnuda y cuando se giró vio en la cama a otra persona, otra chica que seguía dormitando. Se rascó la cabeza recordando la noche anterior.

Recordaba ir a uno de esos bares de mala muerte, beber mucho tequila y ligar con esta chica, el resultado había sido más que obvio. Recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió, comprobando que no hubiera perdido nada de sus pertenencias por el camino al dormitorio. Una vez vestida salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Tenía la boca pastosa, así que entró a la cocina y se enjuagó en el fregadero de la chica. Luego buscó un espejo para comprobar su aspecto antes de salir a la calle. Después de deambular por la casa, encontró uno. Su cabello corto, castaño oscuro, estaba un poco revuelto, se lo peinó observando unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos color caramelo, una tonalidad entre dorada y marrón. Sus pecas le daban cierto encanto, aunque a ella no le agradaban del todo, así que con un suspiro se arregló el pelo antes de volver a mirarse y salir de la casa.

Encontró, gracias a Dios, su moto aparcada cerca del sitio donde se encontraba, así que se abrochó la chaqueta que llevaba de cuero y se subió a su vehículo, encendió el motor y salió de aquel sitio sin saber dónde ir.

No le apetecía volver a su apartamento y tampoco le interesaba salir de nuevo, estaba cansada, así que se dedicó a dar vueltas por el mismo sitio que la llevaba atrayendo sin motivo aparente durante un tiempo. Era un sitio tranquilo, lleno de apartamentos donde vivían muchas familias, no tenía nada del otro mundo salvo la razón por la que se encontraba allí, la razón por la que se sentía atraída a este lugar.

Ella. La chica rubia de la otra noche, a la que vio salir corriendo del callejón hacia su casa. No tenía nada del otro mundo, se intentaba decir ella una y otra vez, pero sabía que se engañaba. Por lo poco que sabía de ella, no sólo su aspecto físico parecía angelical, sino también su personalidad y la forma que tenía de sonreír a la gente.

Había tomado la costumbre de esperarla simplemente para ver que llegaba a salvo a casa, para verla caminar de esa forma, para verla sonreír a la gente. Pero estaba cansada de esperar, estaba cansada de torturarse de esa forma. Seguro que si la conocía descubriría que no era nada del otro mundo y podría quitársela de la cabeza.

Dejó aparcada la motocicleta y le puso el candado, junto a su casco y se apoyó en ella hasta que la vio aparecer por la esquina, con los libros en la mano, sonriendo como un verdadero ángel a la gente que la conocía y saludaba conforme se acercaba a su apartamento.

La joven, todavía apoyada en la motocicleta se quedó mirándola a lo lejos y por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de acercarse a ella. Sus piernas no le respondían, maldito nerviosismo.

Suspiró viendo cómo entraba en su edificio y desaparecía entre las puertas, se encogió de hombros y pensó que un paseo le vendría bien antes de coger la moto de nuevo y volver a su casa. Justo cuando pasaba por el portal de la chica, se dio cuenta de que había un cuaderno en el suelo. Lo cogió y lo miró, observando el nombre que ponía en él. Christa Lenz.

La chica sonrió y se llevó el cuaderno, siguiendo con su paseo hasta que encontró un banco en el que sentarse más alejado del edificio de la chica. Una vez sentada sacó el cuaderno de su chaqueta y lo abrió para ver qué contenía.

Era un cuaderno de anotaciones aleatorias de cosas que a la chica le llamaba la atención, había dibujos de personas, animales, sitios, alguna que otra nota escrita, frases sueltas y lo que más le llamó la atención fue un dibujo de un licántropo, era el único que había sido coloreado, aunque claro, era negro, tampoco le había costado mucho pero, el dato importante era el color de los ojos, dorados.

Suspiró y deambuló de nuevo por las calles sin prestar atención a dónde iba cuando se chocó contra alguien, con tan mala suerte que esa persona se cayó de bruces al suelo mientras ella se mantenía todavía de pie.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que era Christa, que le había lanzado una sonrisa pidiéndole perdón por haberse chocado con ella. La joven rubia miró sus ojos y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero sus ojos de color zafiro no podían dejar de mirar los suyos color caramelo.

La joven, mucho más alta que ella, carraspeó, sacando de su trance a Christa, quien se volvió a disculpar, bajando la mirada al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuaderno se había caído del bolsillo de su chaqueta y que Christa lo había cogido del suelo, mirando interrogante a la joven, quien se sintió pillada por tener algo suyo.

− Perdona… esta libreta… − empezó a decir Christa mirando de nuevo a sus ojos.

− ¡Ah, me la he encontrado en el suelo! − exclamó rápidamente quitándole hierro al asunto. − ¿Acaso es tuya?

− Sí, sí lo es − dijo borrando la sonrisa, sabiendo que lo que había dentro no debería haber sido visto por nadie. −. Se me ha caído mientras volvía a casa.

− Qué suerte entonces, ¿no? La gente que pierde cosas por la calle no suele recuperarlas.

Christa le mantuvo la mirada mientras el tono de voz de la joven no cambiaba, frunció un poco el entrecejo y se guardó el cuaderno. Le tendió la mano.

− Me llamo Christa.

− Ymir − dijo la joven con una sonrisa, notando el calor que desprendía la rubia.

Se quedaron un rato en la calle, hasta que Ymir decidió marcharse, dejando a Christa con sus pensamientos, viéndola alejarse. No dejó de mirarla hasta que se subió a la motocicleta, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, dándose cuenta de que era la moto que tanto le gustaba a ella. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? Una vez vio a Ymir marcharse, entró de nuevo a su apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas lectores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Gracias por las reviews y perdón por la tardanza, pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo, sobretodo por estas fechas, así que espero seguir subiendo capítulos un poco más de seguido, aunque tal y como están los trabajos que tengo que entregar, lo veo muy difícil. Lo cual no significa que vaya a abandonarlo, ¡jamás! solo que iré subiendo más lentamente.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y ya sabéis, sois bienvenidos a hacerme una review. Un saludo, ^^.**

* * *

Curiosidad, ese era el sentimiento que mejor la definía, curiosidad por saber quién era la tal Ymir que le había devuelto el cuaderno. Además de la coincidencia de que hubiera sido la misma persona que montara la motocicleta que tanto le gustaba a ella. ¿Podría ser casualidad o simplemente destino?

Se relajó en su cama mientras se desperezaba, se había despertado unos minutos antes de que el despertador de la mesita sonara. Así que se quedó en su cama pensando en Ymir, sus ojos castaños, casi dorados, el pelo a media melena que llevaba despeinado que le daba aspecto interesante. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención de la joven, aparte de su esbelto cuerpo y de su altura, era algo que le había hecho perderse totalmente, su sonrisa seductora. Se quedó pensando en la sonrisa de Ymir y en cómo resaltaba sus facciones, así como las pecas que tenía en su cara, haciendo que le dieran un aspecto adorable a pesar de lo intimidante que resultaba, hasta que sonó el despertador y se tuvo que levantar para irse a la universidad.

Caminó despistadilla hasta que se encontró con Connie en la clase, esperándola mientas le guardaba el sitio para que se sentara cerca de él. Lo saludó como todos los días, con una sonrisa encantadora, pero su atención se dirigía hacia otra persona. Pasó toda la clase pensando en sus ojos, intentando no olvidar el aspecto de Ymir.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tan atraída se había sentido hacia la castaña? Era algo raro para ella, nunca se había sentido tan cautivada por otra persona, mucho menos del mismo sexo que ella. Pero sentía algo más… algo que no podía dilucidar entre la marea de sus pensamientos.

Cuando menos se lo esperó la clase había terminado y Connie la estaba esperando a la salida de la sala. Se despidió de él, que se volvía a su casa a comer mientras ella se iba hacia la cafetería, donde había quedado con Armin y sus amigos para comer. Pero antes tenía que pasar por la biblioteca del Campus para pedir unos libros que necesitaba para hacer uno de los trabajos que le habían mandado, así que se dirigió allí.

Una vez entró dentro del gran edificio, se acercó al mostrador, en el cual había varias personas más, un poco descontentas, ya que llevaban esperando un rato largo a que apareciera alguien, le dijeron a Christa.

La rubia se puso de puntillas para poder mirar hacia donde se encontraba el mostrador, sin ver a nadie. Pasados unos minutos, llegó un joven con el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, pidiendo disculpas y pidiendo unos minutos más de paciencia mientras iba a buscar a la encargada del mostrador de la biblioteca.

Christa lo vio marcharse hacia una de las puertas que había cerca del mostrador y entró en ella, dejándola medio abierta.

− ¿Se puede saber qué haces? − preguntó el joven con un tono más que molesto.− Tienes una cola de proporciones épicas en el mostrador, ¿otra vez has vuelto borracha?

− Deja de darme la murga, Jean − dijo la voz dentro de la habitación, su tono bajo y tranquilo.−. No será para tanto.

− Te insto a que salgas y lo mires con tus propios ojos − le dijo enfadado del todo.−. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, ya es la cuarta vez este mes. O te aplicas o le pido la cesión de tu puesto al rector.

− Como que va a hacerte caso.

Se oyeron unas sillas moverse y salir de la sala al llamado Jean, con cara de pocos amigos y a Ymir, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Christa abrió la boca sorprendida de encontrarse a la joven tan alta trabajando en la universidad. Ymir se dio cuenta de su presencia y evitó mirarla, intentando pensar en algo, no esperaba encontrársela tan pronto.

Ymir se puso a trabajar bajo la mirada atenta de Jean, que hasta que no despachó a la mayoría que se encontraban en la cola, no se fue a seguir con su tarea.

Conforme se iba acercando su turno, Christa se sintió nerviosa, intentando no mostrarlo. Se quedó mirando cómo Ymir le explicaba la distribución del edificio a la persona que tenía delante de ella y se quedó mirando los gestos de su cara sin parpadear siquiera. Una vez se fue el muchacho, Ymir le hizo un gesto con la mano, tranquila y miró a Christa.

− ¿Qué quieres? − preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo mirando la reacción de Christa, quien bajó la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de color caramelo de la joven sobre los suyos.

− Yo… − empezó a tartamudear, registrando sus bolsillos para encontrar un trozo de papel doblado varias veces en uno de ellos. − Necesito estos libros, ¿los tienes?

Ymir la miró con cara de pocos amigos y alargó el brazo para coger el trozo de papel que le ofrecía la rubia. Acarició sus dedos con delicadeza cuando cogió el papel, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Christa. Apartó la mirada de la chica más alta y se acercó más al mostrador, viendo cómo usaba el ordenador para buscar los libros que le había pedido.

− Falta uno de ellos − dijo mirando la pantalla y mirando a la rubia.−. Mañana lo devuelven, puedes pasarte y te los doy todos, así me ahorras trabajo.

El tono de Ymir era monótono, carente de vida, ¿acaso no se acordaba de ella? ¿No recordaba que le había dado el cuaderno? Christa asintió y alargó el brazo para coger el papel de nuevo, mirándolo y levantando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos color caramelo, en esa cara tan adorable que le hacían las pecas.

− ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?

− ¿Eres siempre tan agradable? − le contestó Christa un poco molesta con su actitud.

− La mayoría del tiempo − se cruzó de brazos.−. ¿Quieres algo más?

− Iba a darte las gracias por devolverme la libreta, pero creo que se me están quitando las ganas − dijo con gesto despectivo, guardando de nuevo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

Se giró para marcharse y antes de salir por la puerta oyó a Ymir decir:

− De nada, Christa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco dejándola quieta en el sitio. Ymir la miró con media sonrisa, aunque Christa no pudiera verla, notaba que la estaba mirando. La rubia suspiró y continuó su camino intentando no mostrar que sólo esas tres palabras le había causado tanta impresión. Se sabía su nombre, esbozó una gran sonrisa y se fue a la cafetería a buscar a Armin. Seguro que con su alegría hacía que Sasha se atragantara al intentar robarle la comida a Mikasa o algo parecido.

* * *

Reiner los reunió por la noche en el bosque de nuevo. Esperaba que Armin y sus amigos hubieran podido sacarle algo de información a la joven, o al menos, que les hubiera tomado la suficiente confianza como para poder convencerla de que les ayudara en el momento dado.

Se reunieron en un claro que había cerca de la disputa de uno de los territorios, esperando pasar desapercibidos por los lobos rastreadores de la manada rival.

− ¿Cómo van las cosas con Christa? − preguntó Reiner al grupo de Armin, que se encontraban charlando mientras empezaba la reunión.

− Parece ser que nos está cogiendo más confianza, pero no es del todo seguro que nos ayude si le revelamos nuestra verdadera identidad − le explicó.

− No podemos perder más tiempo, la necesitamos de nuestro lado − se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de frotarse las sienes pensando algo. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, ladeó la cabeza y los miró.− Los que estéis en los Cazadores seguidla de cerca, vamos a forzar que empiece a ayudarnos.

− ¿Cuál es el plan? − preguntó Berthold, que estaba a su derecha, sentado en el suelo, jugando con un trozo de rama seca que se había encontrado.

− Vamos a prepararle una trampa para cazarla. No literalmente − dijo al ver las miradas de sus compañeros de manada.−. Vamos a atacarla y cuando estéis preparados para el ataque, que la patrulla de los Cazadores que esté patrullando por esa zona, que seremos nosotros, entre en acción ayudándola. Entonces será fácil convencerla para que nos ayude desde dentro, hablaré con Erwin y le diré que la están buscando y que está en peligro. Así conseguiré que se una a los Cazadores y podremos sacarle toda la información relevante sin levantar sospechas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho pensando que su plan era infalible, así que asintió mirando como nadie se oponía a su plan, parecía tener consistencia. Se cruzó con la fría mirada de Annie, que no lo contradijo, con lo cual el plan saldría hacia delante si no había votos en contra.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sopesando el plan hasta que Annie dijo que sí, que se llevara a cabo. Reiner respiró tranquilo esbozando media sonrisa. Se acercó al resto de lobos de la manada para contarles el plan con todo detalle, cuándo debían preparar el golpe y cómo debían huir de la escena del crimen sin resultar heridos. Una vez terminaron de asimilar todas las órdenes de Reiner, se marcharon antes de que el resto de criaturas que vagaran por la zona los encontrara. Se separaron antes de llegar a la linde del bosque, donde ninguno se despidió de los demás, como era normal en ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Christa se cayó de la cama al ir a apagar el despertador. Calculó mal la distancia a la que se encontraba de la mesita y con los ojos cerrados sintió que se caía al vacío, cosa que sucedió contando con que las sábanas la aprisionaron y estuvo luchando fieramente contra ellas, llegando a sacarlas de la cama, antes de ponerse en pie y reírse del golpazo que se había dado.

Se metió en la ducha tiritando de frío cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el grifo abierto en la parte de agua fría en vez de en la de caliente. Empezó a preguntarse si hoy los astros no se habían alineado para tomarle el pelo. Eso, o que simplemente era así de torpe. No lo descartó mientras se frotaba el cabello suavemente, disfrutando del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo dándole una sensación muy agradable.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de ella y otra la puso a modo de turbante sobre su cabeza. Se acercó al marco de la puerta para poder abrirla y que se fuera todo el bochorno que había en la pequeña habitación y poder vestirse, pero se escurrió con la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo y se cayó nuevamente, esta vez de forma más cómica.

− Pues empezamos bien el día − se dijo levantándose apoyada en la pared, frotándose el trasero dolorida.−. Mejor hoy no preparo café, no vaya a ser que me queme o algo.

Consiguió vestirse sin romper nada de la casa y desayunó un simple vaso de leche, después se metió al baño a peinarse y a lavarse los dientes antes de coger su mochila e irse a clase. Bajó por las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, saludando a uno de sus vecinos que salía a trabajar a la misma hora que ella se iba hacia la universidad y se detuvo en la entrada del edificio. La motocicleta de Ymir estaba aparcada delante de su casa, otra vez.

Miró en derredor intentando buscar a la castaña. Una persona de su estatura no pasaría desapercibida entre la gente, pero por más que buscó no la encontró por ningún lado. Frunció el entrecejo pensativa y dejó de darle vueltas al tema mientras se giraba para caminar hacia el Campus.

Unos ojos color caramelo la miraban desde lo lejos, oculta en uno de los portales que había cerca de la esquina de la calle de enfrente, perfecta para que el ángulo de visión fuera el portal de Christa. Resopló enfadada consigo misma y esperó unos minutos antes de salir de su escondrijo para coger la moto de nuevo e irse al Campus.

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando no mirar hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Christa, intentando apartar de su mente todo aquél pensamiento sobre la rubia. Debería de dejar de vigilarla desde la distancia, ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo enfermizo y algo extraño, casi espeluznante. Pero por más que se iba, se olvidaba, pensaba en ella.

− ¿Qué mierda tiene que me atrae tanto? − preguntó dentro de su casco, arrancando la moto y poniendo rumbo hacia la universidad.

* * *

Christa pasó toda la clase pensando en lo mal que había empezado el día y lo raro que resultaba tener la motocicleta de Ymir aparcada delante de su casa. ¿Quizás vivía cerca de ella? O lo mismo estaba de paso, o… un pensamiento cruzó su mente y sintió un escalofrío, quizás la estuviera espiando. Lo desechó enseguida. No podía ser.

Aunque minutos más tarde volvió a la idea y empezó a hacer hipótesis tan locas como, que si la estaba espiando, quizás era una clase de pervertida con lo cual le gustaba. Desechó esa idea de nuevo sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco, menos mal que ninguno de sus compañeros, ni el profesor se había dado cuenta de ello.

Otra de las ideas que le cruzaron la mente fue que quizás la estuviera protegiendo. Bobadas dijo, era prácticamente imposible que Ymir fuera la licántropa que le salvó la vida en aquél callejón justo cuando estaba perdida e iba a morir. De haber sido ella, hubiera olido a lobo la primera vez que se cruzaron, aunque hubiera ocultado su olor desde tan cerca podría haberlo sentido, en los gestos, en las miradas, en la forma de los dientes, pero no, Ymir era perfectamente humana en ese aspecto.

La clase terminó justamente cuando Christa empezaba a evocar el rostro de la castaña en su mente, sintiendo un calor extraño recorrerle el interior. Suspirando cansada y todavía dolorida del golpe sufrido al despertarse y más tarde tras salir de la ducha, recogió sus cosas y acompañó a Connie a la salida, que antes de irse se detuvo en la puerta.

− Este fin de semana es la fiesta del Campus, van a ir todos ya que es de las más grandes, ¿te apuntas? − le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.− Te vendrá bien desconectar de todo y emborracharte hasta perder el sentido.

− La verdad es que no me vendría mal, llevo unos días un tanto raros − le dijo con media sonrisa que hizo que el chico sonriera más fuertemente.−. Supongo que le preguntaré a Armin y a sus amigos si quieren venirse también, a ver qué dicen, pero sí, me apunto.

− Genial, pues te compro la entrada y luego me das el dinero.

− Perfecto.

Se despidieron con dos besos mientras Connie se iba hacia su coche y ella se dirigía a por sus libros a la biblioteca, esperando encontrarse con Ymir más que nada en el mundo. La chica la tenía descolocada y no sabía por qué. Era idiota y soberbia, además de contestona y borde. Justo el tipo de persona que ella odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Entró en la biblioteca esperando que no hubiera una cola tan grande como el día anterior, así que se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba Ymir ayer. Y justamente allí es donde la encontró, sentada con gesto aburrido mirando cosas en el ordenador con una de sus manos apoyada en su barbilla. Christa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Ymir levantó una ceja cuando vio lo contenta que venía la rubia hacia el mostrador. No le prestó atención aun habiendo carraspeado para llamar su atención. Ymir siguió jugando al solitario en el ordenador.

− ¿Piensas atenderme en algún momento? − preguntó Christa perdiendo la paciencia, después de haber estado unos cinco minutos en silencio observando a la castaña. No podía creer que tuviera tanta pasividad y falta de respeto hacia las personas que acudían a pedirle libros.

− Es posible − dijo simplemente completando una de las barajas que había en la pantalla.−.

− ¡Esto es exasperante! − exclamó enfadada.− ¿Cómo conseguiste que te contrataran para este trabajo? Es algo que no logro entender.

− Si tanto te molesta, vete.

− Necesito mis libros.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando a la castaña, que seguía jugando en el ordenador. Christa buscó con la mirada el cable de la luz del ordenador y lo vio conectado justo debajo del mostrador. Se abalanzó sobre el cable tan rápido que ni Ymir pudo evitar que el ordenador se apagara completamente. Hizo un gesto de incredulidad mientras Christa sonreía triunfal con el cable en la mano. Lo soltó en el escritorio.

− Mis libros, por favor − dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Ymir frunciera el entrecejo enfadada.

− Para ser tan pequeña, molestas mucho − le dijo yendo hacia los libros que tenía colocados detrás.−.

− ¡No soy molesta! ¡La irresponsable eres tú! − exclamó con incredulidad y más molesta con ella.− No puedo pasarme la vida esperando a que termines de jugar a las cartas, tengo que comer y esas cosas, ¿sabes?

− Yo tampoco he comido y no me quejo, ¿sabes? − le dijo en tono burlesco.−. Podrías haber esperado a que terminara, estaba a punto de ganar.

− Oh, ¡qué pena me da! − exclamó irónicamente, mirando a Ymir con los brazos cruzados.

La castaña agarró uno de los tomos que había en la estantería y apretó con fuerza, dándose la vuelta, mirando intimidatoriamente a Christa, quien tragó saliva tras ver la mirada de odio que le estaba regalando. Puso los tomos sobre el mostrador pesadamente y puso una mano sobre ellos.

− Si hubiera sido otra persona, tener estos libros te costaría una semana. Da gracias que sólo ha sido un día − le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, enfadada con la molestia que representaba la joven.−.

− Si fueras más agradable estas cosas no pasarían − le dijo ella cogiendo los libros, consiguiendo sacarlos de la mano de Ymir.−.

La castaña se sentó restableciendo la fuente de alimentación del ordenador y se propuso a empezar otra partida cuando se dio cuenta de que Christa no se había ido.

− ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti, Christa? − le dijo Ymir despidiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

− ¿Qué hacías esta mañana frente a mi casa? − preguntó yendo al grano, observando la mirada de Ymir, que no cambió la cara en ningún momento.

− ¿De qué hablas?

− La moto, tu moto. Me gusta mucho y tiene una abolladura en un lateral. Estaba aparcada delante de mi casa esta mañana, no es la primera vez que la veo aparcada allí.

Ymir soltó una carcajada que le heló el alma.

− ¿Qué insinúas?

− ¿Me estás espiando?

Otra carcajada más, Christa se empezó a sentir estúpida y su ánimo cayó.

− ¿Cómo voy a estar espiándote si no sé dónde vives? Quizás es una coincidencia, mi novia vive en la misma calle.

Esa respuesta hizo que el corazón de Christa se parara un microsegundo antes de volver a latir con fuerza. Estúpida, sí, eso era por haber preguntado tal gilipollez. Por lo menos salía de dudas. Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse y salió de la biblioteca.

Ymir se frotó las sienes cansada mientras la veía alejarse. Se mordió el labio enfadada consigo misma y decidió fijar su atención de nuevo en otra cosa que no fuera la pequeña rubia que le estaba desmontando el mundo que creía conocer.


	4. Chapter 4

Petra miró a Christa, que estaba enfrascada en la lectura del libro que tenía abierto, o al menos, eso parecía, porque realmente estaba divagando, su mente volando lejos de ella. No podía concentrarse en la tarea que le habían mandado en la universidad, sólo podía pensar en una cosa y estaba exhausta de darle vueltas a una cosa que no tenía sentido. Petra le golpeó el hombro y cuando Christa la miró le dirigió una sonrisa, Christa se la devolvió de una forma muy cálida.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? − le preguntó Petra apoyando la cabeza en su mano, mirando con aspecto aburrido a su compañera y amiga.

− Estoy un poco cansada − le dijo simplemente pasando de página.

− Llevas media hora mirando la misma página y no te has fijado en que era el índice, Christa. Así que dime ahora mismo lo que pasa.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Christa, tomando café. Habían quedado para estudiar un rato y hablar del trabajo que tenían que entregar en clase. Suspiró apartando el libro y se estiró hacia atrás, estirando las piernas a la vez para desentumecerse, se frotó los ojos y se balanceó en la silla. Petra sonrió ante la imagen de la joven, que parecía un cachorrillo desperezándose.

− Bueno, supongo que a ti te lo puedo contar − dijo con media sonrisa. − ¿Sabes quién es la chica que trabaja en el mostrador de los libros de la biblioteca?

− Creo que no, ¿por? − preguntó Petra acariciándose el pelo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café. − ¿Debería conocerla?

− No, no − dijo mirando hacia el infinito. −. Es que es tan… − movió los brazos hacia arriba desesperada. − Idiota − dijo finalmente mirando hacia Petra, que empezó a reírse sonoramente mientras lloraba.

− Es la primera vez que te veo insultar a alguien, Christa − tosió por culpa de la risa. −. ¿Tan sumamente idiota es?

Christa frunció el entrecejo mirando a Petra, recordando lo agradable que era Ymir. Intentó explicarle la situación en la que se encontró la primera vez que fue a la biblioteca y la segunda, diciendo lo desagradable que era, lo mal que la había tratado y lo despectiva que era con ella.

− ¿Pero es sólo contigo así o con el resto de personas también? − preguntó interesada, no había visto a Christa hablar con tanta pasión de nadie, aunque fuera despectivamente. Christa se quedó pensando unos momentos, recordando que con el resto de personas que había en la cola las había tratado con un esbozo de sonrisa simpática. Incluso le había explicado la distribución del edificio a una de esas personas. Se agarró del cabello molesta.

− Pues creo que sólo conmigo… bueno, no, con otro chico que trabaja en la biblioteca también.

− Vaya, Christa, parece ser que le caes mal a alguien. Algo nunca visto, sobre todo tratándose de nuestro ángel.

Ángel era el sobrenombre por el que la gente se refería a la pequeña rubia de ojos de color zafiro y de sonrisa arrebatadora. Era hermosa como ella sola y mucha gente la envidiaba, pero había más gente que quería estar junto a ella. Las proposiciones de amor le llovían por todos lados, pero Christa siempre los rechazaba a todos. Cuando le preguntaban por qué decía que estaba tan acostumbrada a la soltería que tener pareja o salir con gente le resultaba extraño.

− No me hace gracia, ¿sabes?

Cogió una de las galletas que había sacado para acompañar el café y la mordió mientras miraba los ojos llorosos de Petra a causa de la risa. Le hizo un gesto despectivo a su amiga y le golpeó el hombro para que dejara de reírse, pero se le pegó la risa de la joven y no pudo evitar acompañarla, aunque le hubiera molestado el comentario.

− Lo mismo es que le gustas − dijo Petra observando a su amiga atragantarse con la galleta y ponerse colorada. −. Quizás por eso te trate así de mal.

−¡N… no digas tonterías, Petra! − exclamó escandalizada, sus mofletes rojos. Tragó la galleta que se le había ido por el otro lado y suspiró intranquila para añadir. − Además tiene novia.

− Entonces es cierto, le gustan las mujeres… espera, ¿por qué lo has dicho de esa forma?

− ¿Qué forma?

− Has suspirado.

−Eso es mentira − se defendió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Christa resultaba demasiado adorable como para decirle nada malo. Petra se volvió a reír.

− ¡Te gusta! − exclamó momentos más tarde, sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo lo roja que se ponía, le dio un golpe en el hombro. − ¡Al ángel le gusta alguien por fin!

− Creo que lees demasiadas novelas de amor, Petra. Deja de decir sandeces y vamos a terminar el trabajo.

Endureció el gesto haciendo que Petra parara de decirle cosas y se volvieron a poner manos a la obra, aunque el pensamiento de Christa volvió a volar lejos de allí.

* * *

Ymir se desperezó y comprobó que tenía una contractura en el cuello, seguramente por culpa de la posición en la que se encontraba en la biblioteca, todo el día delante del ordenador repartiendo libros a la gente que se los pedía. Mierda de trabajo, se dijo mientras se masajeaba la nuca lentamente.

Bajó la cabeza observando que era momento de cerrar la biblioteca, así que apagó y cerró todas las puertas detrás de ella. No quedaba ningún alumno en el edificio y casi que era la última en salir si no se apuraba. Caminó por las salas de estudio hasta que al girar la esquina para dar a la salida, oyó un golpe seco en uno de los pasillos con libros.

Se acercó con cautela y sigilo hacia el pasillo, apoyándose en una de las estanterías. Asomó la cabeza y sonrió con malicia, observando a dos chicas besarse como si no hubiera mañana entre los libros. Una era morena con rasgos asiáticos y la otra llevaba el cabello castaño. Ymir esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, marchándose del sitio dejándolas para que dieran rienda suelta a su pasión.

Encontró su moto aparcada en el mismo sitio de siempre y se subió encima de ella, poniéndose el casco y haciéndose la misma pregunta de todos los días. ¿Se iba a casa o pasaba por la calle de Christa a ver si la veía? Hoy había salido más tarde, así que decidió volver a casa, cansada del día y decidiendo no pensar más en la pequeña rubia, que al fin y al cabo, era una molestia para ella.

Era viernes, así que decidió dormir hasta el día siguiente, ya que la fiesta del Campus empezaba después de comer y terminaba al día siguiente. Pensó que se cogería la cogorza más grande de su vida y ligaría con la primera que se le pusiera a tiro para ver si se podía librar de pensar en Christa cada dos por tres. Arrancó la moto y se fue de allí.

* * *

Christa se despertó con el ánimo renovado al día siguiente, habían terminado el trabajo antes de que Petra se volviera a su casa así que tenía el fin de semana libre, el cual iba a usar para irse de fiesta con sus amigos. Armin, Eren, Mikasa y Sasha habían aceptado ir a la fiesta, diciendo que otros amigos suyos se vendrían también, Petra y Connie le habían dicho que también iban, así que pasarían un gran rato juntos.

Estuvo toda la mañana arreglando la casa, haciendo limpieza general y descansando de la semana. A eso de la hora de la comida terminó de fregar los cacharros de la semana, comió algo y se metió en la ducha para prepararse, quería adecentarse para ir a la fiesta, tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Mientras se metía dentro de la ducha y encendía el agua se preguntó si Ymir iría a un evento como esos con tanta gente de por medio. No tenía un carácter muy agradable y tenía pinta de no tener amigos, cosa por la que se sintió triste. Era una persona solitaria, ¿no quería tener a nadie cerca o nadie se acercaba a ella porque le daba miedo a la gente? Era una pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Una vez salió de la ducha, se secó y se peinó observando su cuerpo delante del espejo, quejándose de lo poca cosa que era. Suspiró lavándose los dientes y cuando terminó salió del baño para vestirse con la ropa que había dejado en la cama.

Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo, unos botines planos y un jersey con un poco de escote. Estaban en pleno otoño y aunque al beber tuviera calor eso no quitaba que se abrigara un poco cuando saliera.

Una vez preparada salió de su casa preparada para el gran día que le esperaba. Se fue andando hacia el sitio donde había quedado con sus amigos y al llegar, se encontró con todos ellos. Estaban esperando a Connie, que tardaba en llegar.

Christa había presentado a todos días antes, para que se fueran conociendo y pudieran quedar más veces todos juntos. Al parecer hicieron buenas migas enseguida, cosa que agradó muchísimo a la rubia ya que no hubiera esperado tan grata acogida por parte de los dos grupos.

− ¿Listos para la fiesta? − preguntó Eren mostrando las ganas que tenía de pasárselo bien.

− ¡Por supuesto! − exclamó Petra yendo al lado de Christa mientras el grupo de amigos empezaba a caminar hacia el recinto donde se celebraba el acontecimiento.

Iban a una discoteca que el campus entero había alquilado para celebrar su fiesta en la cual podía entrar cualquiera pagando la entrada. Allí se reunían casi todos los estudiantes de la universidad y el ambiente no podía ser más loco. La gente bebía y bebía, reía, bailaba con la música del recinto y se desinhibían totalmente. Algunos se marchaban a casa borrachos como cubas mientras otros se marchaban a casa acompañados aunque hubieran llegado solos.

Una vez enseñaron sus entradas, pasaron a la gran discoteca, repleta de gente pero todavía con espacio para caminar y poder respirar a gusto. Lástima que de la limpieza de suelo no pudieran decir lo mismo.

Se pusieron en uno de los sitios menos ocupado del lugar y se turnaron para ir a coger las bebidas. Una vez todos tuvieron la copa en la mano, comenzaron a beber, a reír, a gastar bromas y a disfrutar de la música del local mientras veían al resto de gente más borracha tropezarse, hacer bailes raros y extraños y saludar a los compañeros de clase que habían ido también a la fiesta.

Pasada una hora empezaron a notarse ebrios, algunos más que otros, pero el buen ambiente del principio reinaba entre ellos, aunque el grupo empezaba a desperdigarse para saludar a otra gente o para ir al baño. Christa empezó a hablar con Petra de cosas estúpidas para poder reírse mientras Armin se reía con ellas comentando algún chiste para seguir con el ambiente.

Mikasa y Sasha estaban bailando con Eren, que iba más borracho que ellas y empezaba a hacer el tonto sin que le importara lo que estuviera pensando el resto. Ellas se reían de él y se miraban de vez en cuando poniendo gesto serio.

Christa se empezó a reír mientras los miraba hasta que vio que su vaso estaba completamente vacío. Decidió ir a la barra a pedir otra, así que les dijo que iba a volver enseguida y se marchó abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta que llegó a su destino.

Intentó llamar la atención de la camarera sin éxito. Empezó a impacientarse cuando notó que tenía a alguien detrás de ella. Intentó girarse, pero el cuerpo la aprisionó contra la barra y una voz dijo en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, notando cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente aumentando la temperatura.

− Eres demasiado baja como para atraer a ese tipo de camareras − dijo con un tono de voz que la hizo temblar. Su aliento en su oído y la presión contra su espalda la hizo tragar saliva.

La persona que estaba detrás de ella se separó y se puso a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa lupina que hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Ymir le sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo evaluándola. La mirada que le echó hizo que Christa se sonrojara.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? − preguntó molesta viendo cómo iba vestida ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que no dejaban sitio a la imaginación, con unas botas perfectas para ir en moto, llevaba también una camisa blanca y justo en el cuello llevaba colgando una corbata fina y negra. Christa sintió el irrefrenable impulso de agarrarla y tirar de ella.

Ymir apoyó su peso en la barra, poniendo su cara a la altura de la de Christa para poder hablar con ella sin tener que gritar ya que la música estaba demasiado alta.

− Supongo que lo mismo que tú, ¿no crees? − le volvió a sonreír con media sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Christa no pudiera dejar de mirarla a los labios. Los ojos caramelo de Ymir siguieron su mirada y le arrancaron una carcajada. − ¿Qué quieres?

Christa levantó la mirada para ver el gesto que le hacía la castaña hacia la barra. La pequeña suspiró intranquila. Estaba completamente ida, no podía concentrarse ni en la pregunta que le había hecho Ymir, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

− Lo que bebas tú.

Ymir volvió a sonreírle y se giró para llamar a la camarera, quien la vio a la primera. Christa se quedó mirando la sonrisa de la joven antes de que se girara. Observó su figura y el cabello alborotado y esbozó media sonrisa antes de reprenderse por quedarse mirándola.

Le dio el vaso y brindaron dando un sorbo largo al líquido que quemó como fuego la garganta de la pobre Christa. Ymir se rió por el gesto que había hecho, demasiado adorable para su propio bien. La joven castaña refrenó el impulso de tocarla, volvió a darle un trago a su copa.

−¿Has venido sola? − preguntó Christa acercándose a su oído para que la oyera, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la joven y sus dedos rozaron la corbata, casi agarrándola.

−¿Con quién debería haber venido? − preguntó bajando la cabeza notando los dedos de Christa rozarla sin querer. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

−¿Y tu novia? −su tono de voz pareció un poco molesto.

−Lo hemos dejado.

Dio un trago a su copa separándose de Christa, quien no puedo evitar sentir un vuelco al corazón cuando oyó esas palabras. Justo cuando iba a volver a preguntarle algo más, Petra apareció de entre la multitud, se agarró a su brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miró a Ymir de arriba abajo enarcando una ceja, evaluándola. Asintió antes de decirle al oído a Christa sin borrar la sonrisa:

−¡No me dijiste que fuera tan guapa, Christa! − exclamó sin borrar la sonrisa, Christa notó sus mejillas encenderse.

−¡Cállate la boca, Petra!

Ymir las miró sin decir nada, dando tragos pequeños a su bebida, notando cómo el alcohol se le subía demasiado rápido.

−Necesito que vengas un momento, han venido unos amigos de Eren y te los quieren presentar. Hay un rubio que está… − hizo un gesto de derretirse mientras se mordía el labio y le agarraba el hombro. Christa se rió. −Vente, seguro que te gusta.

Ymir escuchó la conversación de las dos chicas y enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de Petra sobre el chico rubio. Agarró del brazo a Christa, que no pudo despedirse de Ymir pero que le lanzó una mirada de socorro y lo siento al mismo tiempo, la joven castaña se encogió de hombros y la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se pararon delante del grupillo de amigos con el que estaban.

Ymir los miró desde lejos, terminándose su copa, observando cómo un muchacho con el pelo oscuro presentaba a dos chicos muy altos, un poco más altos que ella. Uno era moreno y el otro era el rubio que había dicho Petra. Ymir entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. No era posible, Reiner y Berthold eran los dos chicos a los que se estaba presentando Christa.

Notó crecer su furia y decidió marcharse de allí, no podía quedarse en la misma sala que ellos dos. Caminó entre la gente rodo lo rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la salida.

Christa dio dos besos a Reiner y a Berthold y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Eren les hacía un par de bromas para que se soltaran y tomaran confianza entre ellos enseguida. Christa no paró de sonreír. Reiner se dio cuenta de que Christa era más guapa de lo que se había imaginado.

La joven rubia giró la cabeza buscando a Ymir en la barra, pero no se encontraba allí. Miró en derredor buscando a la castaña hasta que la vio fugazmente atravesar la puerta de salida del local. Se excusó con sus amigos y los recién llegados y corrió hacia la salida mientras las miradas de los presentes se clavaban en ella.

Salió para encontrarse a algunos de sus compañeros saludarla, pero la joven estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo el rastro de Ymir, que estaba caminando en dirección hacia uno de los parquecillos que había por allí cerca. Era ya de noche y las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, alumbrando el camino que siguió hasta que llegó donde se encontraba ella.

Ymir estaba tumbada en el césped del parque, en uno de los sitios menos transitados, donde nadie pudiera verla. Christa se acercó a ella y se quedó a una distancia prudencial de dos metros.

−¿Qué haces aquí? − preguntó la voz profunda de Ymir, incorporándose para girarse y mirarla.

−¿Qué haces tú aquí? − contestó ella intentando pensar cómo hablar con Ymir. − Estaba hablando contigo y de pronto te has ido, es una falta de respeto.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó delante de ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

−¿Y no consideras una falta de respeto irte en medio de una conversación para conocer a algún tipo buenorro sin dos dedos de frente? − preguntó mordaz mirando hacia el cielo de nuevo.

−No he tenido oportunidad de irme, Petra…

−No he visto cómo te amenazaba de muerte para evitar acompañarla y quedarte… − apretó la mandíbula con fuerza reprendiéndose. − Pero eso da igual, ¿se puede saber por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar con tus amigos.

−Quería hablar contigo.

−¿Para qué? Ya me has llamado de todo, seguro. ¿Qué te importo? Vete, no sabes nada de mí y me gustaría estar sola.

Christa frunció el entrecejo enfadada con la actitud de Ymir, se cruzó de brazos también y añadió:

− A nadie le gusta estar sola. − miró los ojos de Ymir, que parecía que iba a pegarle en cualquier momento, o peor, a morderla.

− A mí sí.

−Mientes − le instó ella, plantada en sus trece.

−¡Eres peor que un grano en el culo! ¡Esfúmate, pesada! − exclamó perdiendo la paciencia llevándose una mano a la cabeza incrédula de que Christa siguiera allí sentada.

−No.

−Si no te vas te voy a obligar a que lo hagas.

−No podrás.

−¿Estás segura de ello? − preguntó con una mirada que hizo que se le helara el alma. Hizo que dejara de cruzar los brazos y las piernas y se echara un poco para atrás. Acto seguido tragó saliva y le mantuvo la mirada.

−No hay nada que puedas hacer para que me vaya.

−¿Segura?

Ymir se incorporó y se puso de rodillas, acercándose a la rubia, que se quedó paralizada mirando cómo el brazo de la castaña se acercaba a su cuello. Ymir la agarró del jersey, rozando sus dedos contra su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. La joven se acercó más a la rubia, sintiendo cómo crecía su calor y su nerviosismo, se quedó parada delante de ella. Tiró de su jersey hacia ella y puso su boca cerca de su oreja.

−¿Sigues sin querer irte? − el aliento de Ymir hizo que empezara a temblar, una mezcla entre excitación y miedo. Ella negó ante toda respuesta.

La otra mano de Ymir la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia arriba, la joven castaña separó su cara de la de ella para mirar a sus ojos azules, aterrorizados. Entonces empezó a acercarse a ella, notando cómo la rubia temblaba en sus brazos, notando el aliento y la respiración agitada de la chica que tenía en brazos. Los labios de Ymir rozaron imperceptiblemente los suyos y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Notó crecer su excitación mientras la mano izquierda de Ymir la empujaba para que se tumbara en la hierba y se dejara llevar.

Christa reaccionó apartándose de la castaña. La miró aterrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba temblando y no sabía qué hacer, si irse o quedarse. Su mente todavía racional le dijo que se fuera.

−Vete, Christa − le dijo con voz calmada sin mirarla a los ojos.−. Sólo puedo hacerte daño.

Christa se levantó del suelo y se marchó todo lo rápido que pudo de aquél lugar, notando su corazón palpitar con una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Sus piernas todavía temblaban y su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada. No decidió volver al local, así que tomó rumbo hacia su casa.

Ymir golpeó el suelo con fuerza y gruñó agarrándose la tela que había sobre su corazón, que estaba palpitando fuertemente dentro de su cavidad torácica. Maldijo al cielo y miró por dónde se había marchado la rubia. Recordó su mirada asustada y se sintió culpable. No podía seguir así, no debía acercarse a ella, pero sabía que aunque lo intentara por todos los medios, algo la atraía hacia ella sin poder evitarlo. Y desde luego, quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Justo cuando Christa abandonó el parque, dos pares de ojos que la observaban desde lejos se miraron entre ellos antes de seguirla por las calles.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, lectores, pero mi vida va a la deriva y he de ponerme al día con la universidad, jejejeje, sólo tengo una cosa que añadir en este capítulo y es que yo hubiera tirado de esa corbata.**

**Gracias por vuestras reviews. Si tenéis algo que añadir, algo que no os guste, quejas o cosas de esas, dejadme un review que lo leeré encantada. ^^ Saludos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches, lectores. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic tan extraño que estoy escribiendo. De momento me llueven las ideas por todos lados, así que lo mismo consigo hilar más de diez capítulos, que era lo que tenía pensado hacer, aunque creo que aumentarán con el tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, me encantan y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo así que si os gusta el capítulo comentármelo que yo leeré todo lo que penséis o tengáis que decir sobre la historia con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esto, un saludo. ^^**

* * *

Ymir se quedó sentada en la hierba lo que le pareció una eternidad. El frío aire de la noche agitando sus cabellos mientras oía a la gente en la lejanía sin prestarle atención. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que estaba haciendo con respecto a la joven rubia. No debería acercarse tanto a Christa, mucho menos intentar ligar con ella. Se golpeó la cabeza intentando situar sus pensamientos y que volvieran a lo que de verdad tenía en mente desde un principio con respecto a ella.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro ya que no había luna, así que podía mirar a las estrellas mejor que si estuviera el astro celeste. Se volvió a recostar en la hierba sin poder dejar de recordar la cara de pánico de Christa y el casi beso que le hubiera dado de no haber controlado sus impulsos a tiempo. Maldita sangre caliente que tenía.

Suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios y evitar levantarse y seguirla. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba más ganas tenía de ir a por ella. Haciendo caso omiso a su cerebro se levantó para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, pero no los que ella esperaba ver.

La cabellera negra de la mujer se alborotaba mientras el aire le daba, dándole un aspecto más sexy si podía ser posible. Sus ojos azules miraron los suyos color caramelo mientras sus perfectos rasgos faciales se contraían en una media sonrisa que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. Iba vestida completamente de negro, con una cazadora de cuero que le daba aspecto de motera. La mujer se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a su altura, le colocó la corbata.

– ¿No deberían sonar las sirenas de la policía ahora mismo por este lugar, Ymir? – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora cerca de sus labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando dos colmillos más largos de lo normal.

– ¿No deberías estar chupando algún cuello por ahí, Zhana? – preguntó Ymir entrecerrando los ojos molesta con la presencia de la vampira.

– No he podido controlarme – le dijo separándose de ella. – Es más bella de lo que pensaba que sería, sobre todo por esos genes de que los que proviene.

– Deberías dejar de espiar a las personas, Zhana. Es de mala educación.

– Ya, bueno, pero estoy velando por nuestros intereses, querida – dijo caminando hacia la salida del parque, seguida por Ymir. –. Eres demasiado impulsiva y por eso nadie se fía de ti. El Maestro estaba preocupado por si fallabas de nuevo.

– No fallaré de nuevo, tenlo por seguro.

– Entonces te estás tomando tu tiempo con la muchacha, Ymir – la reprendió fijando su mirada en sus ojos, deteniendo el paso. La belleza mortal de la vampira era una característica muy peligrosa, ya que para aquél que no estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con vampiros podía ser víctima de un ligero hechizo de compulsión, por el cual ellos te seducían sin darte cuenta y hacían con las personas lo que ellos querían. –. No se tolerarán más cagadas por tu parte, sobre todo si nos ponen en peligro como la última vez, cuando te sobrepasaste.

– Eso fue hace años, Zhana, no volverá a ocurrir.

Ymir la miró malhumorada, estaba harta de que la trataran como escoria, pero por encima de todo, odiaba que El Maestro mandara a Zhana para tenerla controlada. No porque no soportara a la vampira, al contrario, era una gran amiga de la joven y se entendían bastante bien aunque a veces se comportaran como si ninguna de las dos podía soportar a la otra. La gente que las veía pensaba que se odiaban a muerte, pero en el fondo, las dos se preocupaban mucho del bienestar de la otra.

Zhana llegó a la entrada del parque, por donde paseaba la gente. Ymir se detuvo detrás de ella observando a un par de muchachos que le sonreían embobados a la joven vestida de cuero. Justo cuando se acercaban a ella para charlar, Zhana agarró a Ymir de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo algún comentario de enamorados. Los muchachos se dieron por aludidos y miraron a Ymir, que tenía cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos mostraban un odio que les hizo recular sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Pobres chicos – dijo Ymir con una sonrisa mordaz mientras su compañera resoplaba cansada.

– Pero su sangre está tan rica… no puedo evitarlo, me tientan sobremanera.

– ¿No habías venido a por mí? – preguntó enarcando una ceja ante el comentario de la morena, sus ojos tornándose rojizos ante la cantidad de sangre que podía obtener de esos dos jóvenes.

– Sí. Y deja de recordármelo.

– ¿Qué querías exactamente? Porque me has sacado del parque sin decirme nada.

– Como te has quedado luchando contra tu yo interior en la hierba, he sido yo quien ha mirado a Christa marcharse.

Ymir miró a Zhana con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta de que tuvieran que venir a recordarle que nunca debía dejar marchar a su presa sin seguirla unos metros para saber hacia dónde iba a ir. Miró hacia donde miraba Zhana y los vio. Varios de los amigos de Christa estaban corriendo hacia el norte por las callejuelas con bastante prisa.

La brisa de la noche trajo el olor de algo que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo y contrajera la nariz bastante molesta con ese aroma: plata. Balas y cuchillos de este elemento llevaban ellos escondidos entre sus ropas.

Soltó una maldición y salió corriendo por otra de las calles perpendiculares intentando encontrar el olor de Christa, que se había mezclado con el resto de aromas de la gente que pasaba por allí. Dio gracias de que eran pocas personas las que recorrían las calles oscuras de la ciudad.

Zhana la vio marcharse y sin mediar palabra ni pedir permiso, cogió la motocicleta de Ymir y la arrancó usando una llave que tenía de sobra del vehículo. Se dirigió hacia el oeste para dejarle la moto en su casa, ya se lo agradecería luego.

* * *

Christa caminaba sin rumbo por las callejuelas de la ciudad, sin prestar atención hacia dónde la dirigían sus pasos, notando la falta de gente en las calles debido a la hora en la que se encontraba. Golpeó una piedra del pavimento distraída y el objeto se chocó contra uno de los coches aparcados en la acera. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

No podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿por qué Ymir le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? El último gesto que había tenido hacia ella, ¿de verdad la iba a besar? Dios, estaba tan sumamente nerviosa, asustada y paralizada que no podía hacer nada. Esos ojos caramelo que la miraban desde apenas unos centímetros, sus perfectos rasgos, las pecas que le daban atractivo, el cabello revuelto…

Se planteó si de verdad debería haberla besado. Estaba claro que sentía algo por Ymir, una atracción que no podía negar, algo que la arrastraba hacia ella. La atraía como un imán atrae a otro, era algo que no podía explicar con certeza, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, lo único que no quería hacer era dejarla.

Sus pensamientos vagaban sin descanso mientras caminaba por la calle hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Un hombre y una mujer caminaban cogidos de la mano, acaramelados. Christa los miró esbozando media sonrisa, caminando lentamente para dejarlos pasar por la acera y no molestarles en su paseo nocturno.

Justo cuando llegaron a su altura y se apartó a la derecha, el brazo del hombre la agarró fuertemente de su hombro y la empujó contra la pared, la mujer a su lado empezó a agitarse. Christa maldijo e intentó zafarse de la mano del hombre, que ya no era una mano humana, era una zarpa perfectamente definida.

La mujer a su lado se había convertido entera y ella apenas podía moverse debido a la fuerza del varón. Con un golpe de suerte consiguió golpear con fuerza el estómago del hombre y correr a toda prisa para escapar de ellos, entre los coches, justo donde la mujer se lanzaba para cazarla entre sus fauces.

Se golpeó contra uno de los coches que había en la calle, uno que Christa saltó ágilmente para esquivarla. Acto seguido corrió hacia una de las farolas de la calle, justo cuando el varón, completamente transformado, se lanzaba a por ella. Se agarró a la farola y viró sobre sí misma golpeando con una patada la cabeza del licántropo, evitando los colmillos para que no la hirieran mientras se soltaba de la farola y corría hacia adelante.

No tenía nada más que salir a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, pidiendo ayuda, pero antes de que lograra cruzar la mitad de la calle, uno de los licántropos le lanzó una papelera que había arrancado de cuajo de la acera. Christa cayó de boca contra el suelo, siendo lo suficientemente ágil para caer sobre sus manos, aunque se raspó las palmas y gimió de dolor.

No le dio tiempo a levantarse antes de que los dos licántropos se acercaran a ella. Christa pudo percibir el olor de los dos asaltantes y ninguno correspondía a la manada de la que ella había desertado. No, estos eran distintos. Eran de otra manada distinta, no pudo discernir el olor. Miró envalentonada a los dos atacantes, que se acercaban a ella lentamente, relamiéndose las fauces, sabedores de que la joven no podría ser lo suficientemente rápida para escapar.

Christa miró en derredor intentando buscar algo para poder escapar cuando logró vislumbrar algo al final de la calle. Personas. Y venían corriendo hacia ella. Pero estaban todavía muy lejos de ella, no les daría tiempo a llegar a su altura. Maldijo en voz baja mientras uno de los asaltantes se agazapaba para lanzarse contra ella.

Justo cuando iba a saltar, otro rugido más fuerte y poderoso hizo que los ojos del licántropo varón miraran hacia su izquierda, donde una fuerza implacable se lo llevó por delante, placándolo de tal forma que la cabeza del licántropo acabó dentro de la luna delantera de un coche. Rugió con fuerza girándose hacia la otra, que estaba mirando con temor al nuevo asaltante.

Christa lo reconoció, era el licántropo negro de la última vez, erguido todo lo largo que era sobre sus patas traseras, mostrando dominancia e intimidando a la otra licántropa. Rugió de nuevo y sus ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad. Christa aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y empezar a correr hacia las personas que venían corriendo.

Las reconoció, eran sus amigos, pero estaban armados con pistolas y se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban los dos licántropos, mirándose fijamente, uno con miedo, el otro con odio. Acompañaban a Eren y Armin los dos jóvenes que le habían presentado antes en la fiesta, Berthold y Reiner, quienes daban instrucciones para rodear a los asaltantes, ya que se encontraban más cerca de ellos que antes.

Christa respiró con tranquilidad mientras miraba hacia atrás para contemplar al licántropo negro asestar un zarpazo a la otra, quién no pudo esquivarlo y empezó a sangrar por la herida causada en el pecho. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, mordió con fuerza la yugular de su oponente, dejándola gruñir como un perro apaleado en el suelo.

Reiner llegó a unos metros de la pelea y junto a Berthold empezaron a disparar al gran licántropo negro, que los miró, volvió a rugir y comenzó a marcharse, aunque ellos le siguieron los pasos. Llegaron a uno de los callejones más cercanos, donde el licántropo empezó a trepar hacia el techo. Reiner volvió a disparar, esta vez apuntando para asestar un golpe mortal, pero el disparo falló, incrustándose en el brazo de la bestia.

– ¡Le he dado! – exclamó a las personas que le acompañaban. – Id a buscarlo, tiene que volver a su forma humana en unos minutos.

Eren y Armin asintieron, mientras Reiner y Berthold miraban los restos de los dos licántropos que quedaban en la calle. Uno de ellos estaba completamente en su forma humana, la mujer, que se estaba desangrando en el suelo. Mientras que el hombre seguía en su forma de bestia, inconsciente, se notaban rasgos del cambio en el hombre, así que Berthold lo cogió y lo encadenó con unas esposas de plata a uno de los postes de la calle.

Reiner se acercó a Christa para ver cómo se encontraba. Estaba un poco magullada, pero nada grave.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Christa? – le preguntó mirando las manos de la joven. – Siento que no hayamos podido venir antes.

– No teníais por qué… al fin y al cabo, no sabíais que me perseguían, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando sus ojos azules con una sonrisa.

– Nos dieron el aviso hace unos minutos. No estamos de servicio, pero siempre tenemos que ayudar a las personas que nos necesitan.

– ¿Formáis parte de los Cazadores? – preguntó la rubia mostrando sorpresa en sus rostros.

– Todos nosotros – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Armin y Eren se adentraban en otra de las calles para dar caza al licántropo negro. – He de pedirte que nos acompañes al cuartel para que puedas dar parte de todo lo ocurrido esta noche, si no es inconveniente.

– No, no hay problema.

Christa le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Reiner apartara la vista, era demasiado hermosa y no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran con tanta amabilidad. De verdad, parecía un Ángel en aquella noche oscura, rodeados de licántropos en una ciudad tan peligrosa como aquella. Olvidó para qué había venido a por ella durante unos segundos que se quedó vagando en los ojos azules de la joven hasta que sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que no era momento de sentir pena por la joven si no de usarla para sus propósitos.

* * *

El licántropo negro saltó sobre los edificios notando el envenenamiento sufrido por la plata que contenía la bala extenderse por su brazo derecho tan rápido, que no supo si llegaría a su destino o si simplemente, podría ponerse a resguardo de los Cazadores que habían acudido en ayuda de Christa.

Llegaban tarde, se maldijo y en vez de disparar a la licántropa que había atacado a Christa, le dispararon sin pensárselo dos veces. Casi pensó que Reiner y Berthold habían reconocido quién era a pesar de que habían pasado unos seis años desde que se separó de ellos.

Saltó sobre una de las casas bajas de la calle y saltó hacia el callejón, calculando mal la caía y chocándose contra unos contenedores, espantando a un gato callejero que se encontraba dormitando entre ellos. El gato salió corriendo mientras el licántropo empezaba a recobrar su forma humana, maldiciendo la puntería de Reiner.

Salió a la calle intentando caminar lo más rápido que pudiera lejos de aquél lugar. Con suerte les había dado esquinazo a los dos Cazadores y podría llegar a su casa sin que nadie la siguiera. Se agarró el brazo derecho y caminó lentamente, sintiendo el veneno extenderse por su sangre. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se obligó a caminar mirando en derredor, sabiendo que había escapado lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser pillada.

Ymir miró su reflejo en una luna tintada de un coche que había cerca de allí y pudo observar cómo una pequeña parte de la sangre de la otra licántropa le había salpicado. Si la policía la pillaba con ese aspecto lo primero que harían sería detenerla.

Registró entre sus cosas y alcanzó su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo y marcó el único número al que no le apetecía llamar esa noche. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró mientras le daba a llamar. El móvil sonó una, dos y tres veces hasta que una mujer contestó al otro lado de la línea. No tuvo que decirle nada, puesto que la primera frase que salió de los labios de la otra mujer fue:

– ¿Dónde he de recogerte, Ymir?

Ymir le dio la dirección a Zhana y minutos más tarde, la vampira la ayudó a subir a su coche, evitando las miradas de los indiscretos que pasaban por la calle a esas horas de la madrugada. Una vez empezó a conducir hacia la casa de la joven castaña, carraspeó mirando la herida tan fea que se le estaba formando en el brazo.

– ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? – preguntó Zhana mirando el brazo. – Los hombres del Maestro no estaban por estos lares, no han podido atacar ellos a Christa.

– Esta vez no han sido los hombres del Maestro, Zhana. Estos olían distinto.

Se agarró el brazo gimiendo de dolor mientras pasaban por las calles a una alta velocidad, sin prestar atención a los semáforos. Ymir miró a Zhana, que estaba pendiente de la carretera.

– Gracias por venir a buscarme.

– No me des las gracias, Ymir. Sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites, pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas más difíciles? – sus ojos vagaron por la herida de Ymir y a sus ojos, le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a la carretera. – El Maestro quiere a Christa muerta, ¿no es más fácil que los dejes asesinarla?

– Eso sería ir en contra de mis principios – le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya sabes lo que me encanta joder al Maestro.

– Acabará matándote.

– Y me dará igual.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Ymir. Zhana la ayudó a salir del coche y la acompañó escaleras arriba para poder curarle la herida ya que la bala estaba alojada en un sitio al cual Ymir no llegaba.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía en el salón y se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto varias cicatrices más en su cuerpo. Zhana las conocía todas ya que la mayoría las había tratado ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a la licántropa malherida.

Cogió unas pinzas y las limpió con alcohol, luego extrajo la bala mientras Ymir mordía un trozo de tela que tenía cerca para evitar gritar de dolor. Una vez la bala hubo sido extraída, Zhana le limpió la herida y se la vendó. Con un poco de suerte, sanaría en unas horas sin dejar rastro, aunque la eliminación de toda la plata que recorría su sistema circulatorio tardaría unos días más, lo cual la impediría transformarse.

– Eres un desastre, Ymir, siempre te dejas cazar – le dijo con una sonrisa recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

– Habló la vampira del año – le dijo mordazmente incorporándose en la silla, moviendo el brazo para acostumbrarse a la herida antes de que cicatrizara por completo.

– Vosotros los perros sois demasiado impulsivos, ni se te ocurra compararte con la nobleza de los vampiros – dijo molesta.

– Lo que tú digas, amor. Ahora si me disculpas, he de descansar.

La acompañó a la salida y Zhana se cruzó de brazos antes de despedirse por completo de su amiga. Ymir enarcó una ceja ya que no le gustaba la mirada que le estaba poniendo Zhana.

– Ymir, ten cuidado – le dijo preocupada de verdad. –. Los que juegan con el Maestro acaban muertos y detestaría tener que conocer a otro licántropo apestoso.

Ymir esbozó una sonrisa mirando la cara de preocupación de su amiga. Incluso en esas situaciones, no podía dejar de meterse con los de su calaña.

– Estaré bien, Zhana. Descansa.

– Igualmente.

Cerró la puerta detrás con ella y echó todos los cerrojos antes de tirarse en la cama, sin preocuparse de desvestirse.

* * *

Armin y Eren volvieron junto a ellos unos veinte minutos más tarde, con las manos vacías. Berthold supo que no la iban a pillar ni aunque se hubieran convertido en licántropos ya que esa bestia negra era una de las más rápidas que había conocido nunca. Miró a Reiner, que le hizo un gesto de comprensión y le mandó coger al hombre que había esposado y que seguía inconsciente.

Acto seguido, pidiendo el permiso de Christa para que les acompañara a ver al más alto cargo de los Cazadores, llamaron a varios de los suyos para que se encargaran del cadáver de la mujer y limpiaran la calle antes de que amaneciera.

Fueron conducidos en coche hacia las dependencias de los Cazadores, donde Christa fue llevada ante una de las personas que más imponía de todas con las que se había cruzado camino del despacho de Erwin. Al entrar por la puerta, Levi y Hanji estaban discutiendo sobre el tamaño de las garras de los licántropos ante la aburrida mirada del hombre rubio.

Reiner y Berthold hicieron el saludo a su capitán y le presentaron a Christa, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa al ver a las tres personas que tenía delante de ella, mirándola como si nunca hubieran visto a una joven rubia.


End file.
